Heat
by RollingStar104
Summary: Yaoi inside! Pt. 4: Grimm's pissed at Szayel. Hmm... what could go wrong? Read to find out     Maybe leave a review?
1. Part 1

A/N: When I first posted this I had every intention of leaving it as a one-shot but my muse had other ideas, so now I have another chapter in the works. But right now I'm just switching this fic to in-progress. Try to keep in mind that I'm working on three fics at the same time, so it might take me a bit to finish and post. Oh, and thanks to everyone that left me positive (to me) reviews (some of which asked for more).

* * *

><p>AN: Since it's an AU where Ichigo and the others are friends with the Arrancar army Grimmjow has both arms (it's also because I said so ^_^).

Warnings (Why it's rated M): Slight non-con, Yaoi (Male/Male relationships), lemon, possible OOC-ness, AU; if you don't like… Go read something else! This also applies to those of you who aren't allowed to read mature content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! But I do own my plot… I think.

Heat

"It means strawberry…" The casual words made Ichigo's eye twitch.

"What was that?" He asked calmly but with a slight growl to his voice, despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

"Your name, it means strawberry." Szayel glanced up from the beaker he was holding then returned to his 'work'. He knew how the teen would react, he was counting on it.

"It means 'One who protects'!" Ichigo practically shouted in Szayel's ear.

"Please don't do that…" He paused to swirl the liquid in the beaker before adding more "And your name _does_ mean strawberry." He added more liquid as Ichigo became more irate.

"It does not!" Szayel feigned exasperation as he turned toward the orange-haired teen.

"Yes it… Oh… sorry…" The smile on his face said Szayel wasn't sorry in the least, he had just 'accidentally' spilled the entire contents of the full beaker on the teen. Grimmjow, who had just entered the room, gave a slight twitch as he caught the scent.

"What the Hell is this stuff!" Szayel put his hands up and started to back away. "Where are you going? Szayel get back here! Tell me what this is!" The stuff was dripping on his face from his hair, oozing down his back, and running down his chest, torso, and thighs.

"You'll find out for yourself soon enough…" Grimmjow was already stalking up behind the teen. "Have fun." Szayel closed the door, but not before seeing Grimmjow rub his cheek against Ichigo's.

Ichigo stiffened when Grimmjow rubbed his face against his, moving his hands up and down Ichigo's arms in an almost gentle manner. He gave a little gasp when the Espada's tongue shot out to lick his cheek. Just as quickly as it had come, the tongue was gone. "Ichi… go…" Grimmjow all but purred in Ichigo's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The Sexta Espada pulled his flush against him and he felt what he was sure was the other's arousal.

"Grimmjow… wh… what are you…? Ack!" Ichigo cut off when he was swept off his feet, the blue haired Espada holding him close to his chest. The Sexta strode from Szayel's lab, purposely heading for his room. "Grimmjow I…"

"I know what you want Ichigo." The teen had been going to say he could walk on his own and demand to know what was going on. Grimmjow's words seemed to suggest something Ichigo hadn't thought about. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what the other was talking about but was cut off with, "Hush," and then Grimmjow was kissing him in a halfway feral manner. After a moment of light panting the Espada spoke in that odd, almost purring tone, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Ichigo, senses still reeling from the unexpected kiss, could only think, _What the Hell!_ By the time he'd shaken off his confusion and shock he was being thrown face down on Grimmjow's bed. The Espada held him there by the back of his neck and impatiently tore his clothes away. Now exposed to the air his skin rose in goose bumps and he shivered.

"What are you doing!" He struggled until Grimmjow applied pressure to a point on the back of his neck. He suddenly found he was unable to move; so he shouted instead. "Grimmjow, get off!"

Grimmjow's P.O.V.

Grimmjow watched the teen do exactly what he had expected him to do, struggle. He found and applied pressure to a pressure point on the back of the brown eyed teen's neck. Ichigo froze immediately; face down, on his knees, and with his ass in the air. "Grimmjow, get off!" The Espada responded by adding a little more pressure. A sound halfway between a whimper and a mewl came from the teen's throat. It sent shivers of need through Grimmjow's body, making his clothes seem like an annoying hindrance. He removed his jacket, sash, and then his hakama.

The scent coming from Ichigo was driving him crazy, had been since he'd caught wind of it in Szayel's lab. It had hit him hard, causing his instincts to go into overdrive. The scent covering the teen was calling to Grimmjow like a siren. It seemed to whisper that Ichigo wanted… _it_, real bad. He positioned himself on his knees behind Ichigo, leaning over the teen slightly to maintain his grip on the other's neck.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Ichigo felt the bed shift to accommodate Grimmjow; letting out a low moan as the Espada's heated skin rubbed against his own before coming to his senses. When something else brushed against him he shouted, "Don't you dare! Grimmjow…!" He hissed in pain when Grimmjow pushed into him without warning or preparation. "Stop!" Tears came to his eyes and a few slipped down his cheeks. "Hurts…" He forced the word through gritted teeth then realized the only movements the Sexta was making was to nuzzle Ichigo's neck.

He was glad Grimmjow had enough sense left to wait until he adjusted to the intrusion. Then again, as soon as Ichigo relaxed the Sexta began to move in a painful way. Each thrust was angled differently until, "Ahh!" He heard Grimmjow growl in triumph as he began hitting the same spot over and over; setting a harder, faster pace. Pleasure over came pain and Ichigo found himself moaning with Grimmjow's thrusts. He was vaguely aware of the pressure being removed from the back of his neck.

"Grimm… jow… wha… ha…" he cut off as the blue haired Espada leaned over him and started sucking on his earlobe. Another protest rose to Ichigo's lips, "St… ahn!" Grimmjow bit down on his ear, gave it apologetic lick, and moved on. One of Grimmjow's hands coaxed first one nipple then the other into hardness before caressing lower to stroke his erection and make the rest of his protests evaporate. Everything dissolved into touching and being touched.

All that mattered was Grimmjow thrusting inside him. The blue eyed Espada nipped, licked, and sucked everywhere his mouth could reach; skilled fingers pinched and caressed the rest. Ichigo couldn't take much more; his hands were scrabbling at the bed, searching for purchase, as he moved his hips with Grimmjow's thrusts. "Grimmjow… gonna…" He trailed off with a whimper as Grimmjow pulled out of him, thinking the Sexta wasn't going to finish. Ichigo reached for the other, almost desperately, just to gasp in surprise as he was flipped over.

"Don't worry… I just wanna see your face…" With those words Grimmjow pushed back in and Ichigo grabbed broad shoulders for balance, throwing his head back in a moan. Ichigo wondered briefly how Grimmjow could thrust in such a position, but the thought died as he was sent over the edge and filled with ecstasy.

"Grimmjow…!" He came over his and Grimmjow's stomachs. A few thrusts later Grimmjow spilled his seed deep inside him.

"Ichigo…!" Grimmjow's teeth bit into Ichigo's shoulder, drawing blood and a yelp.

"…the Hell! Why'd you bite me!"

"I just wanna make sure everyone knows yer mine." Grimmjow answered matter-of-factly as he laid them both down. Ichigo felt his face flush.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to thank Szayel." Grimmjow gave a slight twitch, deep blue eyes narrowing.

"Tsk. Whatever."

"And…" He gripped ice blue hair and pulled Grimmjow into a short kiss. "I love you, Grimm." Grimmjow smirked.

"Love ya too, Ichi." The smirk widened into his signature grin. "Does this mean ya wanna go again?"

"You're not satisfied!" His chocolate eyes widened in slight panic. Sure he wouldn't mind going a few more rounds, but he'd also like to be able to walk to school tomorrow.

"It's jus that ya smell like ya want more…" Grimmjow muttered as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

"Th… that's not my fault! Szayel's the one that…" Grimmjow cut him off with a kiss.

END

A/N: I was going to stop at -"You're not satisfied!"- but couldn't help tacking on the last bit. ^_^ Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, cuz I can't fix my mistakes if I don't know what they are. Well, I hope you take a little extra time to review. Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Part 2

**Warnings:** Yaoi (M/M. Don't like? Click the back button), lemon (cuz I feel like it), language, I think it contains BDSM but it could be S&M (I'm not sure), use of sedatives (for those of you who think it needs a warning), sort of dub-con, and OOC (no one's commented on it yet so maybe it's not OOC *shrugs*).

**Disclaimer (cuz the voices out voted me): **I don't own Bleach or it's characters. Trust me, I checked ^_^

**Dedicated to: **Everyone who wanted more (the reviewers), those of you that added it to your favorites/alerts, and for those of you that added me to their favorites/alerts because of this fic.

**A/N: **Takes place two months after the first part. Szayel's 'helping' again, but what does he get in return? (and no, video footage isn't enough) Hmm… let me think about it a bit… While I think, you might as well read the next part…

* * *

><p><span>Heat: Part 2<span>

_Grimmjow knew that, if Ichigo would just give it a chance, he'd like it…_

Szayel was in his lab taking notes on a video he'd taken two months ago, when Grimmjow burst in and shouted, "Hey Szayel!" The pink haired Espada sighed, paused the video, and turned to face the Sexta.

"What is it now?"

"I wanted to… Hey, what's _that_?" Grimmjow pointed over Szayel's shoulder at the monitor there, the Octava glanced back. The screen bore the paused image of Grimmjow in the middle of thrusting into Ichigo who had his mouth open in mid-protest.

"_That_, is you and Ichigo having sex. I think it's the part right before you hit his prostate."

"That's not what I meant… Why do you have it anyway?"

"For research purposes. Do you want a copy?"

"What, so ya can hand it to me in front of him and tell him exactly what it is just to see his reaction? No thanks. And while we're on the subject, ya still gotta camera in my room?"

"I had to take it out to get the video." What he didn't say was that he put it back.

"Whatever. Oh, don't let Ichigo find out you have it..."

"What did you want, Grimmjow?" The Octava was just about ready to throw the blue haired male out of his lab. Cerulean eyes shifted away from the monitor to settle on Szayel again.

"I just wanted to borrow some restraints and a sedative. Ya know, something' I can put in food or water?"

"Hmm? I thought you already had restraints."

"I did, but umm…"

"You tried to use them on Ichigo, he wouldn't let you, took them away, and got rid of them?"

"Not to mention he's got one hell of a left hook." Grimmjow fingered the right side of his chin which bore a healing bruise; one that would be gone within the next few minutes. Of course the fact that the orange haired teen had punched Grimmjow hard enough to bruise him, despite his Hierro, was a feat in and of its self. Szayel rose and motioned for Grimmjow to follow him, he was not going to leave the Sexta alone in his lab for a second, let alone the time it would take to gather the requested items. Enter? The first thing he grabbed was a set of black leather restraints he wasn't using at the moment, handing them to Grimmjow. Next he grabbed a small bottle of aspirin, he couldn't remember where or why he'd gotten it. The blue haired Espada read the bottle as it was handed to him. "Aspirin?"

"For his hand which I imagine is bruised. It also makes for a believable excuse to give him a glass of water."

Grimmjow thought for a moment, "Oh, right." Szayel then gave him a vial of a clear, thick liquid and an eyedropper.

"One drop in a glass of water will put him to sleep for about an hour. It should take effect (or is it affect?) within a couple minutes of consumption." As soon as the last word left Szayel's mouth Grimmjow left the lab wearing his psychotic grin. The Octava was more than happy to return to his… research.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rubbed his bruised knuckles gently, wincing at the slightly painful throbbing. "Damn…" If Grimmjow hadn't tried to tie him to the bed he wouldn't have punched the Espada and he wouldn't have bruised his hand. "Why's he got to have one of the strongest Hierro anyway?" He stalked into the bedroom they shared at Las Noches, ready to demand to know what Grimmjow had been thinking. But Grimmjow wasn't there. He stalked around the room for a minute before settling on the edge of the bed, Grimmjow had to come back sooner or later. About ten minutes later he was contemplating the idea of hunting his blue haired lover down when said person finally walked into the room. Ichigo eyed the glass of water the Sexta was offering him.<p>

"Here." He caught the small bottle the Espada tossed to him, he examined the label.

"Aspirin?" Ichigo took the glass of water from the older man who was rubbing the back of his head. It was a gesture that was as close to embarrassment as Grimmjow would ever get.

"It's for your hand... Not that I care seeing as it's your own fault for punching me." Before Grimmjow said the second part, Ichigo had been about to take the aspirin; now he stopped to glare at the other.

"My fault? How is my fault? You're the one that snuck up on _me_ and tried to tie me up to do god knows what!"

"Whatever. Just take the damn aspirin." He felt like throwing the glass at the Espada's head, but then his hand throbbed. He took the aspirin and drank a little more than half the water_, then_ he threw the cup and the rest of its contents at Grimmjow. The Sexta ducked and the glass shattered against the wall instead. When he straightened there was glint to his sapphire eyes, Ichigo stared at him suspiciously.

"What the hell are you planning now?" Then he thought of something, "What was in that?"

"You'll find out..." Which was when the psychotic grin came out. Ichigo stood up but his head was becoming fogged, he tried to shake it off. He took a step toward Grimmjow, his vision beginning to go black.

"Grimm..." He tried to fight off the darkness, "Damn it Grmmjow... what did you..." He lost the battle and started to fall. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Grimmjow catching him and grinning wider than he had before.

An hour later

He woke up spread eagle and naked on the bed with an equally naked Grimmjow straddling him, before he could say even one word the Espada's mouth was covering his in a bruising kiss. The first thing he tried to do was push the other away, he felt restraints bite into his wrists; he tried to bend his knees and found his legs bound as well. He shot a withering glare at Grimmjow who remained un-phased. The Sexta licked his lip, asking for entrance that Ichigo refused to give; this resulted in Grimmjow biting his lip as he pulled away. "Come on now, Ichi, play nice."

"Get these things off of me!"

"Hmm... Don't think so." Grimmjow shook his head and gave Ichigo his best psychotic grin.

"Damn it Grimm! I'm not...!" He was cut off when the blue haired Espada practically shoved his tongue down his throat. Ichigo bit down, hard; it didn't get the result he'd hoped for. Grimmjow did pull away but instead of backing off, he backhanded the teen. "What the hell was that for!"

"Ya _bit _me."

"Of course I bit you, you practically gagged me with your tongue!" He glared daggers at the other. "Get off of me and take these off!" Ichigo tugged at the restraints, the only thing it got him was the leather digging into his wrists and ankles.

"Ya shouldn't do that Ichi, you're just gonna hurt yourself."

"Just fucking untie me!" He tried to buck the other off but the restraints didn't afford him much room for movement.

"That's not gonna happen... yet." The Sexta's hands trailed down Ichigo's chest to his nipples, rubbing and coaxing them to harden. Ichigo gritted his teeth to hold back a groan, he would _not_ give Grimmjow the satisfaction. "Come on Ichi, I know you'll like it if ya just give it a try." Ichigo shook his head but despite his efforts to deny the pleasure he felt his cock betrayed him, slowly hardening as his nipples were toyed with. He closed his eyes but it just increased the sensations. They flew open again when Grimmjow's hand stroked his erection. "Do ya really want me to stop?" The other's voice took on a purring tone.

Ichigo knew that if he opened his mouth to answer he'd moan, but not answering would spur the blue haired male on just as much as a moan. So he moaned, "No, I just want you to untie me... Nng..." Once again he tried to buck his hips, this time because the cerulean eyed bastard had swiped a thumb across his slit. A groan escaped his lips as the leather restraints dug into his wrists and ankles, he hoped Grimmjow hadn't noticed; but he did.

"So ya _do _like it." There was that grin again. Ichigo shook his head and clenched his teeth again, determined not let any more sounds escape his mouth. He failed when Grimmjow decided to suck on his left nipple while rubbing the other.

"Ah… Stop!" Ichigo forgot about the restraints and tried to jerk his arms to push the teasing Espada away. The leather dug into his wrists painfully and he felt a trickle of warmth run down his right arm. "Damn it…"

"Che… Told ya that would happen." Grimmjow reached back.

"Grimm… Nn… Don't! Ahh…" He trailed his fingers up the length of Ichigo's half erect dick. The orange haired teen's whole body shivered. Ichigo tugged on the restraints, each attempt becoming more and more feeble as Grimmjow slowly stroked his cock. He finally stopped struggling and started writhing in pleasure instead. Now he was completely erect, pre-cum slowly leaking from his slit and trailing down his shaft to ease Grimmjow's movements. "Aa… Gri… Grimm… Ha…" The Sexta took his hand away and leaned forward, his mouth right next to Ichigo's ear. "Ya still wanna stop?" He whispered, taking Ichigo's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

"Aaa… You're not… ha… playing fair…" Grimmjow bit down. "Nn!"

"Alright then, I'll stop." The Espada pulled away and climbed off of Ichigo, the teen whimpered. After the whimper came a look that should've had the older male laying dead in a puddle of blood, but had no effect at all. "What's with the look Ichi? Ya said ya wanted me to stop."

"You… you can't just… _leave_."

"Oh really? Ya don't seem to be in a position to argue."

"Whose fault is that?" Grimmjow tsked and turned away. "Just… just finish what you started!"

"Ya still want me to untie ya?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I don't care…" Grimmjow straddled Ichigo's hips again.

"You're sure? I don't wanna make ya do somethin' ya don't wanna do." His voice practically dripped with insincerity.

"Grimm, please…" Ichigo moaned and arced his body as much as the restraints allowed. Grimmjow groaned at the sight of the lean body straining at the leather straps, the moan in the teen's plea.

"Now whose playin' dirty?" Ichigo gave him an 'innocent' look. "Alright, but let's get one thing straight… _Don't_ bite me like ya did earlier or I'll do more than backhand ya. Got it?"

"Yes… Now _please_ just fuck me."

"Oh, I'll fuck ya… But not until I'm done playin'." Ichigo groaned, there had to be something he could do to make the Espada fuck him sooner. He refused to admit it but being tied up, the feel of the leather biting into his wrists and ankles was turning him on quite a bit. Grimmjow's new assault on his sweet spots had him panting and moaning again. He felt the slow burn of pleasure washing over his body and he began quivering.

"Grimm... Mm... I can't..."

"Can't what, Ichi?" Ichigo couldn't answer because Grimmjow pressed their lips together. This time when he asked for entrance by briefly licking the teen's lips, permission was given instantly and willingly. For a moment Ichigo stopped caring how long Grimmjow's version of foreplay was going to last, the moment passed as soon as the Sexta pulled away.

"Can't you... go faster...?" Grimmjow tilted his head as if thinking.

"No." Despite his answer Grimmjow pressed three fingers to Ichigo's mouth. "Suck." Ichigo groaned and took the fingers into his mouth; he ran his tongue over and around them, sucking. When he was satisfied Grimmjow pulled his fingers away just to capture the teen's lips once more. More than anything Ichigo wanted to wrap his arms around the Espada and pull him closer and tangle his fingers in ice blue hair. If what was happening didn't feel so good he would have been angry at his inability to run his hands over his lover's body.

Under Grimmjow's onslaught he was having trouble thinking of anything but the calloused hands traveling his body, the soft lips accompanied by sharp teeth and wet tongue that were intent on devouring every sound he made along with his mouth. He became aware of another sensation; Grimmjow's saliva covered fingers circling his entrance. His body tensed and he forced it to relax in anticipation of the probing fingers. The sadistic gleam in the Sexta's cerulean eyes, which he saw through a haze of pleasure, was the only warning he got before two fingers were thrust into him; his pained cry was swallowed.

He bit down instinctively on the tongue in his mouth, hard enough to taste blood. Grimmjow sat up and backhanded the teen a second time with his unoccupied hand. "I told ya not to do that." He purred the words dangerously, right next to Ichigo's ear. The teen's glare was barely dulled by the fear that tried to fill him.

"Grimmjow…" He started to growl but then yelped, "Shit!" when Grimmjow dug his nails into the teen's left nipple. Then the fingers inside him moved, he hadn't gotten used to the intrusion yet and the movement hurt. He tried to move away but once again the restraints stopped him. "Damn it Grimm. Stop moving!"

"I warned ya."

"I didn't mean to." Ichigo admitted grudgingly. Grimmjow scissored his fingers, Ichigo gritted his teeth and ignored the uncomfortable burning pain he felt. "You know I'm going to kill you for this, don't you?" The threat was empty, just a safety net of sorts that told Grimmjow he was going too far. Grimmjow grinned and slowed his fingers to a bearable pace. There was a slight burn now but it wasn't a completely unpleasant sensation, then Grimmjow added the third finger and the pain increased again. Ichigo gritted his teeth and let out a pained hiss, Grimmjow paused briefly before pressing his fingers in further. The teen's eyes went wide as the Espada's fingers stroked his prostate, he gazed with lust at the Sexta through a multitude of white stars. _Not enough, not even **close** to enough._ "Grimm, _please_... ha... more..."

"More?" Grimmjow questioned as he stretched Ichigo further.

"Please... I need... Nn..." A slightly harder thrust left him a little dazed.

"What do you need?"

"Need your cock... ahh... inside... _now._" he pushed down on Grimmjow's fingers as they prodded the bundle of nerves inside him. _"Please..."_ After a few more thrusts the Sexta pulled his fingers out, leaving the teen panting and empty. He moved out of Ichigo's range of vision, but the orange haired Shinigami was distracted by the feel of the sheets as he moved, the sweat clinging to his body, and the leather digging into his flesh. Ichigo vaguely heard a drawer being opened and closed and then Grimmjow was moving to the foot of the bed, once there he removed the leather straps from the teen's ankles. Grimmjow's fingers ghosting over the marks that were left behind earned a groan.

Ichigo heard the pop of a cap being opened; pleasure glazed brown eyes locked on the Espada who was still standing at the foot of the bed. The smell of blueberries filled the room and if Ichigo wasn't so distracted by the way his body felt and the way Grimmjow's looked, he would have laughed at the expression that crossed the Espada's face at the scent. "I'm buyin' the lube next time." Grimmjow half growled as he squeezed a liberal amount into his hand. The only reason Ichigo had gotten blueberry scented lube was because Grimmjow would've gotten strawberry. The thought slipped away as he watched his lover coat his hard, dripping cock with the lube, he moaned and tugged at his still bound wrists.

The teen drew up his legs and curved his back, Grimmjow's eyes fixed on him. He locked at the straining, sweat coated body with it's lean muscled legs drawn up and spread wide to cause a slight arc to the teen's back; orange hair was sticking to the Shinigami's forehead with sweat. Cerulean eyes took in the sight of the straining cock leaking pre-cum, a needy moan grated on the Espada's last thread of control. Grimmjow climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself between tanned legs. Ichigo panted out a groan when he felt the Sexta's cock pressed to his stretched hole.

At an agonizingly slow pace Grimmjow pushed his cock into Ichigo. He was less than halfway in when an eager moan from his brown eyed lover finally shattered his control, his hips snapped forward at just the right angle and Ichigo was filled with one thrust. The thrust struck the teen's prostate hard, accompanied by a burst of stars darkness danced at the edges of his vision. The Sexta placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and then, with an almost feral growl, he caught the Shinigami's lips in a bruising, breath stealing kiss.

Grimmjow's thrusts were hard and fast causing Ichigo to tug at his restraints, struggling desperately not to be swept away by wave after wave of ecstasy as the bundle of nerves deep inside him was struck repeatedly. His muffled, wonton moans filled the room and urged the Espada on. Finally Grimmjow broke their kiss but didn't give Ichigo any time to catch his breath before he sunk his teeth into the teen's shoulder harsh enough to draw blood. "Grimm!" With a shout Ichigo was sent over the edge, taking Grimmjow with his as his walls clenched. He was vaguely aware of coming over both their stomachs before he was completely swept away.

When his orgasm hit Grimmjow clenched his jaw, sending his teeth deeper into his lover's shoulder; as his euphoria receded he lapped at the bleeding wound apologetically. "Every time..." Ichigo muttered as Grimmjow pulled out of him. Almost absently, he unbound the teen's wrists just to have his hair tugged roughly as Ichigo drew him into a kiss. The Shinigami pulled away to catch his breath and pressed himself close, drowsy brown eyes glaring half-heartedly.

"Love ya, Ichi." Grimmjow ignored the cum pressed between them, it was just another reason for them to take a shower later... and have some 'fun'.

"Love you to Grimm..." Ichigo briefly wondered what other fantasies Grimmjow had and if he'd like to try them before sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I put up a poll thing (I think...) so go take it please. The results determine whether I add a third chapter or make a sequel. Also, I am **not** telling you to sedate an unwilling partner and tie them up because you think they'd like it. I only used it as a plot device.

This turned out to be quite a bit longer than I thought it would be... and more detailed, compared to my other work... Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** I'm really, really, _really_ sorry that this is so late. Even though I'm not going to go all out with my apology, I do feel bad about my lateness. Now then, if you were wondering, GrimmIchiSzay (I hope the people who voted for it know that it's SemeUkeSeme; which, if you don't know, basically means Grimm and Szay are on top with Ichi on the bottom) won the poll so I'm working on another chapter. Hopefully I'll get it posted sooner than I did this one.

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, lemon, experimental drug (courtasy of Szayel of course), language, probably OOC, and umm... I think that's it... (to be honest, my mind keeps wandering).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach! If you don't believe me, ask Tite Kubo.

Heat: Part 3

Ichigo woke up next to a certain espada who looked pretty damned proud of himself. When he moved to roll out of the bed every one of his muscles protested and his head felt like it was being split open (thanks to Szayel's sedative). He groaned and closed his eyes. Grimmjow shifted in his sleep and flung an arm over his lover's chest; the teen shoved him off and the espada fell to the floor with a thud, draging the sheet that had been covering them with him. Grimmjow, now tangled in the sheet, sat up to glare at his orange haired lover. "What was _that _for! ?"

"I feel like we fucked all night." Ichigo muttered angrily.

"We only went one round..." The Sexta tilted his head and gave Ichigo a smirk, "Unless...?"

Ichigo's face reddened slightly, "Sh... shut up!" He threw his pillow at Grimmjow's head; the Sexta, of course, ducked out of the way. Despite the fact that his body was sceaming at him not to move, he got up and dressed while Grimmjow watched him from the floor. "Jackass." Ichigo flung the door open and stalked down the hall.

"Where ya goin'?" The espada, sheet wrapped around his waist and trailing, called after him from the doorway. Ichigo almost went back to punch him but remembered what happened the last time and decided to ignore him instead.

* * *

><p>Szayel was wondering how to get his video footage from the night before when his answer came barging through his lab door in the form of a very angry teen. He smiled to himself. "What the hell did he give me?" The orange haired teen shouted as soon as he caught sight of the Octava, wincing at the volume of his voice.<p>

"Just a mild sedative..." Szayel shrugged.

"_Mild_...? My head feels like someone's trying to split it with a blunt fucking axe!"

"Hmm..." The espada picked up a nearby clipboard, "Have you experienced any other side effects?"

"No... Wait... you gave him an _experimental_ sedative! ? Dammit Szayel, I'm not one of your test subjects!"

"Oh...? Did I upset you?" He paused, letting Ichigo glare at him for a while. "I could help you get back at him, if you want..." He waited for the teen to absorb his offer.

"And what would it get _you_?" Sometimes the Soul Reaper wasn't as dense as he seemed, sometimes.

"Well, I imagine Grimmjow's out looking for you by now..."

"What do you want?"

"Just a few minutes in your room, Grimmjow borrowed a camera from me and I want to know if he still has it." It was a flimsy excuse but the teen accepted it.

"That's it?" Szayel held his hands out and shrugged with a smile.

"That's it." Ichigo didn't need to know what the camera was for. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>an: this part might be a bit confusing...

While Szayel looked for his camera Ichigo reluctantly left him alone to randomly wander Las Noches and keep his lover busy. By the time he got back the Octava, camera in hand, was just leaving the room; what Ichigo didn't know was that it wasn't the same camera the espada had claimed to want back. "What are you going to do?" The question had been eating at him for a while.

"Well... you'll just have to wait and see." Szayal gave him a smirk, "Just wait in your room. I'm sure he'll show up in an hour or so." Then he walked away, leaving Ichigo more than a little confused. So here he was, pacing back and forth. Almost two hours had passed and he wondered what was taking so long before he realized his headache had subsided into a dull throb, which was when Grimmjow finally came into the room. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the slightly flushed espada who was staring back at him with glazed cerulean eyes. "Grimm...?" His lover cut him off.

"Ichi, I..." He paused, taking a deep breath "So hot..." The desperate words were barely above a whisper. He took a few steps forward, absently closing the door behind him. "Make it... go away..." The Sexta stopped and swayed a little, like he was drunk. But Ichigo didn't smell any alcohol and Grimmjow had never struck him as the type to drink enough to make him act this way. Grimmjow seemed to figure out what he wanted, pushing Ichigo onto the bed and climbing on top of him. At first he thought the espada was going to fuck him like he had the night before, minus the restraints, but instead he shrugged out of his jacket and put Ichigo's hands on his chest. Grimmjow leaned into the touch and half moaned, "Please... need you..."

Ichigo wondered if it was okay for him to take advantage of his lover when he didn't seem completely aware of his actions. Then again, Grimmjow had fucked him twice, in ways he hadn't wanted to be fucked. So didn't that make it somewhat fair for him to do the same at least once? The decision was made for him when the espada ground their hips together, making them moan at the same time. Ichigo gave in, skimming his thumbs over the Sexta's nipples; the espada made a small sound and removed their clothes. He was too busy coaxing small mewls and soft moans to care about the way Grimmjow was all but shredding their clothes and carlessly tossing them aside.

He managed to push Grimmjow up against the wall and then kissed trails down the taller man's chest to his nipples, he sucked on each one before he found himself once more being straddled by the sexta. Grimmjow half growled in Ichigo's ear, "_More_…" before rubbing their erections together. They both moaned, Ichigo because of the friction and the fact that his lover was so hard already. The Sexta, moving his hips in a sort of rocking motion, moaned, "Need you… inside… _Please_…"

Some small part of him, brought out by his lover's pleading, had him speaking the words, "Stretch yourself." before he could stop them. Grimmjow moaned and started sucking on three of his fingers, still rocking his hips. There was a wet pop when the espada pulled his fingers from his mouth; he leaned forward slightly as he reached behind himself.

Grimmjow winced slightly as he pressed his first finger in, briefly wondering if it should of hurt more. Almost immediately after the first he pushed in the second, beginning a scissoring motion to stretch himself. He moved his fingers in and out, rocking his hips more to make up for the forced slowness of hand; something close to a mewl escaped his lips. Then Ichigo's hands and mouth were on his heated, over-sensitive skin, his lover's hands caressing lower and lower; his mouth and tongue lavishing everything they could reach, coaxing more of the mewling sounds from him. When one of his nipples was enveloped in moist heat he moaned, a second moan cutting off the first when Ichigo started sucking; he was panting by the time the orange haired teen moved on to give his other nipple the same treatment.

The wet mouth and hot tongue moved up to the point where his neck met his right shoulder; he half gasped half moaned when the shinigami's teeth grazed over the spot. He trembled in anticipation and a little fear; wondering if his lover would bite down and mark him, claim him. He'd never been claimed before, not even by Aizen; he was always the one that did the claiming, _always_. Szayel's drug knocked down more of his barriers and suddenly he didn't care; but Ichigo let the moment pass and kissed his way up Grimmjow's neck instead. He pushed his third finger in and would have made some sort of sound to indicate the increase in pain, but his brown eyed lover caught his mouth in a desperate, breath stealing kiss.

The teen's hands traveled his body, caressing down his sides and sliding over his hips; slightly calloused fingers ghosted up his inner thighs to brush along the underside of his aching cock, he moaned just as Ichigo broke their kiss. "Don't… tease…" He managed to pant out before inadvertently pressing his fingers against his prostate. As Grimmjow rocked back and forth, Ichigo leaned up and kissed his way along his jaw to his ear. "Grimm…" The sound of his name, filled with so much lust, sent a shudder through his body. The teen's fingers tangled in ice blue hair and the Sexta found himself drowning in a second kiss.

One of Ichigo's hands trailed down his back and then forced him to still his fingers. When he tried to start moving them again the brown eyed teen pulled his hand away. He wanted to protest but before he could Ichigo switched their positions, pinning his arms above his head. He half expected his lover to seed things up but he continued at the same pace, slowly teasing him. Ichigo kissed, licked, and nipped at his heated body until he could feel the last of his fragile control threatening to snap. "Ichi, please… ngh… stop… teasing… ahh!" The teen smirked and bent to his ear.

"_Make me_…" When Grimmjow growled and rolled them over, almost off the bed, Ichigo thought he'd gone too far. Then the cerulean eyed espada did something he hadn't expected; he impaled himself on Ichigo's cock and moaned. "Oh, fuck… _Grimm_!" Suddenly engulfed in tight heat, Ichigo inadvertently arched his body and pushed deeper into his lover, somehow managing to hit the espada's prostate in the process. With the unexpected jolt of pleasure Grimmjow leaned back and moaned. The Sexta barely gave him time to catch his breath before he started riding him. Ichigo would have let his lover continue at the same desperate pace until they both came but, unfortunately for Grimmjow, he was still angry about waking up tied to the bed the previous night. So when the Sexta paused to catch his breath Ichigo rolled them to the middle of the bed so he was on top. While he caught his own breath he used his hands to keep Grimmjow from protesting too much.

"Sorry Grimm, but you can't cum just yet." The espada whimpered and started squirming, wringing a moan from Ichigo who was still buried inside him. "Stop or… I'm not… letting you… cum at all." Grimmjow made a frustrated sound before he stopped moving. Ichigo leaned forward and traced the shell of Grimmjow's ear with the tip of his tongue.

"_Please_…" He ignored the Sexta's plea and started moving slowly. Grimmjow moaned and reached for his hips but Ichigo caught his lover's wrists and pinned his arms on either side of his head, the Sexta started squirming once more. Ichigo stopped moving and waited, "Ichi please…" Grimmjow's movements subsided and the teen started moving again, even slower than before. His lover mewled but made no other protests and didn't try squirming a third time.

The pleasure inside him built at an agonizingly slow pace but didn't dare try getting Ichigo to move faster, not after the teen's reaction to his previous attempts. '_Slow, too damn slow..._' The thought crossed his mind, just seconds away from being voiced. Yet, when he opened his mouth, what came out was a moan when one of Ichigo's slow thrusts pressed into his prostate. "Ngh...!" The heat coiled tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach; whatever Szayel had goaded him into drinking only seemed to make it worse, or was it better? He didn't care, what really mattered to him was that it was setting his whole body a blaze.

He couldn't... He needed... But he... All coherent thought fled as white hot arcs of pleasure finally collided with and partially quelled the desperate need that Szayel's concoction had instilled in him, everything burst into heat and stars. Stars and heat. He came over his stomach and, in the same instant, felt his lover cum inside him. Ichigo pulled out of him; before he could protest the loss Ichigo's lips were on his, searing away everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you have any suggestions for any more chapters, I'm all ears, err... eyes. Although I won't work on it until after the fourth chapther, if you get my muse's attention I'll make a chapter for the suggestion and also give you credit. Oh, if you'd rather pm me your suggestion(s), I'm always happy to get mail ^_^


	4. Part 4

**A/N:** I'm really sorry this is so late. At first it was because of Christmas and New Year's, then I kinda spaced out... It seemed like every time I turned around there was either a distraction or a snag in the chapter.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, threesome(ish), lemon, lime, Szayel (because some find him… creepy.), language, OOC, experimental drug, dub-con, biting, blood, Ichi pretty much sexually assaults Szay (but it's Szayel's fault! *points*), the pairing jumps around a bit, hmm... I think that's it...

**Disclaimer:** Let's see... Let's see... Nope, still don't own Bleach.

Heat: Part 4

Grimmjow slammed through the door to Szayel's lab, nearly taking it off it's hinges, with Ichigo close behind him. "Grimm, you can't kill him! I..."

"Watch me!" Grimmjow growled, cutting Ichigo off as he stalked into the room. Szayel looked up from where he was filling a syringe with something purple.

"Perfect timing, for once." He inspected his syringe, "Would one of you try this for me?"

"Szayel..." A dangerous growl came from the Sexta's throat.

"Grimm, don't!" Ichigo stepped in front of his lover as he stalked toward Szayel, fists clenched. Szayel saw his chance and took it. The teen yelped in surprise as the Octava stuck him with the needle. "What the hell Szayel!" Ichigo put his hand to his neck where the needle had been.

"Don't worry, it's the same thing I gave Grimmjow the other day. Only stronger. Since I injected it into your bloodstream it should take effect in about a minute." Ichigo stared, stunned.

"You son of a..." Ichigo staggered mid-punch to lean against the person he'd been trying to hit. "_Fuck_..." He half moaned as he was enveloped in a heated, lust-filled haze. The next thing he knew he was tugging his clothes off, trying to alleviate the heat as a shocked Grimmjow and an intrigued Szayel watched. The Octava reached for a clipboard and pen, he'd review the video footage later but there were a few notes he wanted to make now. Both items clattered to the floor as the now naked, very aroused teenager took hold of his clothes and tugged him close.

The amber eyed espasda groped around on the table behind him, grabbing the first object his hand came in contact with; it was a scalpel. He swung it around to fend off the teen's desperate, groping assault. Grimmjow shook off his initial shock, quickly moving to Szayel's side to knock the scalpel from the scientist's hand. He growled and restrained the other. "Ya can at least play fair, Szayel." He smirked at the panicked expression that briefly crossed the other espada's face. "I was just gonna beat the Hell outa ya and leave ya in a puddle of blood, but..." Grimmjow's smirk became a full blown psychotic grin, "...I think this'll be more fun."

"But..."

"What, did ya think I'd get jealous and carry him off? I thought about it. But, like I said, this is more fun." The Sexta reached between his legs and palmed him through his hakama, "Ya know, yer pretty hard for someone seemingly opposed to this." He was sure that, if it were possible, Grimmjow's grin would have widened; because, though he'd never say it outside his own mind, the other was right and knew it. Despite his best efforts he just couldn't ignore the teen's groping fingers searching for a way into the top half of his clothing nor the warm hardness pressed against his thigh, rubbing slightly. The younger's small mewls and needy whimpers, his desperate little moans... They all pierced his thoughts, though he tried hard to shut them out.

He couldn't stop the sounds coming from his own mouth, couldn't keep his body from responding everytime he was touched. To make everything worse, Grimmjow started stroking him, causing him to gasp and buck his hips forward; which had Ichigo moaning as he inadvertently rubbed against the teen. Panting, Ichigo pressed a sweaty face to his neck; the teen's tongue licked at his skin, sending little jolts of pleasure through his body. Caught up in trying to ignore Ichigo's mouth, hot and soft, against his neck and the teen's tongue, rough and wet, lapping at his pulse point, he didn't notice when Grimmjow's hand left his crotch. When he did realize it the Sexta had already worked his shirt open for the teen's seeking couldn't help but re-examine his earlier plan, which now lay broken and tattered around him.

When he had injected Ichigo he thought it wouldn't matter if he used the drug on the teen or the Sexta. That, either way, the other espada would have swept the teen from the room, when this had happened he had to change his plan slightly, instead he had ended up with an aroused teenager groping and rubbing against him. He had thought he'd just have to wait a little longer for Grimmjow to get territorial enough to intervene. But that was another mistake, he'd forgotten to consider that the blue haired espada might become exited by the scent of his lover's growing arousal. Not to mention Grimmjow seemed all too pleased by how he was reacting.

He was abruptly drawn out of his thoughts by Grimmjow's teeth as they nipped at his earlobe. The Sexta moved lower to nibble and sucked on the point where Szayel's neck met his shoulder, leaving a hickey. He was distracted from Grimmjow's mouth by Ichigo pinching his left nipple. One of the teen's hands explored the rest of his chest while the other tangled in pink hair. "St... op..." The broken word ended in a half gasp, half moan as a wet mouth closed on his right nipple, Ichigo's tongue swirled around it.

Szayel wanted to shout some obscenity or other at the teen but moaned instead, tried to struggle against Grimmjow's hold but his arms refused to do any such thing. He wanted to pull away from the hand and mouths and the two bodies but ended up arching into practically every touch. Despite having his jaw clenched against involuntary sounds, Szayel whimpered then moaned as Ichigo's mouth moved from one nipple to the other.

"C'mon, Szayel, the fun's just startin'..." The Sexta's voice was a low, husky whisper in Szayel's ear. He was in the middle of thinking that things couldn't get any worse, when Grimmjow's tongue licked at his earlobe. Amber eyes wide, Szayel pulled away as far as Ichigo's hand in his hair allowed. Grimmjow chuckled and leaned in again.

Between Ichigo's caressing and sucking and Grimmjow's pinching and biting, Szayel was quickly heading toward sensory overload. When one of Grimmjow's hands drifted back to his crotch it was too much to resist, the pain and pleasure washed over him unhindered and crushed the last f his resistance. The Octava nearly bit his tongue choking on a sudden, unexpected moan. He couldn't hold back the sounds or movements he was making, not that he was trying anymore. The sounds all tumbled past his lips unrestricted unless one of the two decided to kiss him.

Ichigo's kisses were gentle pressure, the teen parting his lips for Szayel's tongue with almost no battle for dominance. Grimmjow's were rough, his tongue pushing past the Octava's lips and grazing over his teeth to demand submission. His hips bucked into the Sexta's hand and his body arched into every touch, unrestrained; Szayel's hands ran along Ichigo's body, pausing in areas that made the teen moan the most.

*I*

Ichigo kept cursing the amber eyed scientist until the bastards _experimental_ drug blanketed even his mind in the hazy, lust-filled heat. The drug made Szayel's and Grimmjow's images merge and separate repeatedly so he grabbed the nearest body, by the way the other stiffened and tried to resist he could tell that it was Szayel. He didn't really care _who_ it was; what he _did_ care about was the coil in the pit of his stomach, tightening and tightening and _tightening_. Oh Kami, how he just wanted it to snap already!

He should have come apart a long time ago, solely based on the fact that the Octava's drug was making his _whole_ body ten times as sensitive as normal. Hell, every touch, _every little damned touch_, induced a searing pleasure that had needy whimpers and low moans falling past his lips at an alarming rate. He concentrated on his slowly nearing release and the searing pleasure that was leaving his nerves raw, so much so that everything else was broken glimpses through a drugged fog.

Rubbing against Szayel's leg as he groped around for a way under the espada's shirt. Sucking on per nipples when the garment was suddenly removed while his hands explored the rest of the now exposed skin. Gently pulling pink hair and kissing soft lips as the other finally gave in. A few too short minutes later, just when he was about to reach the edge of orgasm, he was swept up and pressed close to Grimmjow's chest. Before he could do anything other than whimper, they were already out of the room, leaving Szayel slumped against a table. The espada was half panting half gasping, his hair and body damp with sweat, and very hard... if the tent in his hakama was anything to go by.

*G*

Grimmjow pressed closer to Szayel, irritated by how long it had taken the pink haired bastard to drop his guard and give in. He placed a kiss at Szayel's jaw before moving up and whispering in his ear, "Ya know..." He ran his thumb teasingly over the Octava's right nipple. "...maybe I will..." He trailed off again, this time to lick just behind Szayel's ear. "...take Ichigo and..." He paused, blowing lightly as he pretended to think. "...fuck him." Grimmjow ended the drawn out sentence by biting Szayel's earlobe. "Checked your cameras lately?" He already knew for a fact that the Octava had, Szayel's scent, criss-crossing the whole room, had been fresh when Grimmjow had woke up; in his opinion, the reaction he got was worth giving up the information.

The Sexta pulled away from the scientist to scoop up Ichigo and carry him from the room, the only protest he got from the teen was a whimper. Once they were in the hall the teen buried his face in Grimmjow's neck before kissing a trail to his ear. "Please..." The word was a whisper filled with his lover's desperate need, it had his blood pumping double time straight to his cock which was already half erect from just the scent of Ichigo's arousal. It also encouraged him to use sonido to get them to their room as soon as possible. He put the teen on his feet and pushed him against the closed door, placing a heated kiss to his lover's lips as he shrugged out of his jacket and let his hakama pool at his feet.

The scent of Ichigo's desperate arousal attacked his senses, so much so that he nearly lost himself in it. Need... Want... Desire... And so much more. The only thing that kept him from succumbing was the knowledge that he'd be in for one hell of a fight later if he didn't hold himself in check now. So, despite his instincts screaming at him to just fuck his lover _right now,_ he pressed two fingers to the teen's lips. "Suck..." Ichigo made a small sound of protest but took the two digits into his mouth anyway. He teased the teen's ear with his tongue before whispering, "Just a little longer and then I'm gonna fuck ya into this wall.." Ichigo moaned around his fingers and quickened his efforts to coat them in saliva. Grimmjow let him suck a little longer and then pulled his fingers away. His first finger slid into his lover with little resistance, Ichigo gasped and pressed a sweat dampened forehead to his shoulder. He moved the digit in and out slowly, the teen's body adjusted quickly.

Ichigo pushed back with a moan and a breathy whisper of, "More..." Grimmjow was more than happy to comply, his second finger joined the first in the heat of his lover's desperation. The teen rocked back on the fingers, "Hurry the fuck up..." Grimmjow scissored his fingers and the young Soul Reaper cut off with a needy whimper. "Damn it Grimm, I don't want your fingers! I want..." A desperate little sound escaped his lover as he moved his fingers... _just... right,_ Ichigo's hands tangled in his hair. The teen wrenched his head up and pressed their lips together forcefully, murmuring against Grimmjow's. "I want your cock inside. _Now."_ He pressed their lips together harder, parting his. Grimmjow accepted the offer and plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth, he ran it over the teen's and got a groan. He continued to scissor his fingers, moving them in and out slowly, until he knew Ichigo's patients was wearing thin. A small desperate, needy sound escaped the teen when he pulled his fingers out.

He broke their kiss for air as well as to lift the younger up, long and tan legs wrapped around his waist. He guided the teen down slowly despite the other wanting it fast. At first his lover just leaned back against the wall, his glare useless with pain tinged pleasure seeping into it; and then the teen leaned over to recapture his lips. This kiss demanded he hurry and promised lots of blood and bruises later if he didn't. He chuckled into the kiss and complied with his lover's demand, snapping his hips up. By some indulgence of Lady Luck, he hit the teen's prostate with that first thrust causing the other to jerk out of their kiss. His lover arched back with a moan, he caught the younger's head before it could crack against the wall.

"Damn... So tight..." He hissed out on half a breath as Ichigo shuddered, the teen's legs tightening around his waist.

"Grimm..." Ichigo's voice was needy and desperate; hands grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward again, "_Move_." Soft lips against his, pressing hard and insistent. He grinned and kissed back, moving in a sort of rocking motion.

*I*

Ichigo's drug and pleasure clouded mind barely registered his legs around Grimmjow's waist, his back pressed against the wall, and the Sexta's tongue in his mouth. It was too preoccupied by the Sexta's hips moving in a teasing rocking motion. Little bursts of stars flashed across his vision periodically, he moaned into Grimmjow's mouth with each new flare. Grimmjow finally let him pull away from their kiss for air, he dug his nails into the Sexta's shoulders hard enough to draw blood and leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't take much more, even though Grimmjow was just teasing him he was quickly heading toward his release. He arced a little so that the espada was hitting his prostate more. "Grimm…!" Ichigo came on his lover's chest and his own stomach. Everything went white, he heard Grimmjow groan and felt the other cum inside him.

While everything was still white and he was still high on his orgasm, Grimmjow pulled out of him and put him back on his feet; the taller man kept him on his feet by turning him around and pushing him up against the wall. Of course, none of this registered in Ichigo's hazed mind until the Sexta pushed back into him, still hard, and caused countless silver stars to burst across the bleached backdrop of his vision. The bastard didn't give him time to come down from his high let alone adjust to the new position before setting a fast pace, seemingly intent on fucking him into the wall. By the time he did come back to his senses they were tattered and oversensitive, Szayel's drug still working it's way through him. As Grimmjow's merciless pace continued he made a mental note to kill the pink haired jackass that got him into this situation.

His nails scrapped the wall as he vainly searched for something to hold onto as the Sexta gripped his hips and began thrusting harder. "Grimm... jow... ah!" He panted out, trying to think of something to say to get his point across; to tell the espada that he wanted more. The fact that gathering his thoughts was harder than holding onto smoke wasn't helping; he stopped trying, it wasn't getting him anywhere. His hands pushed at the wall beneath them as he arched back, mouth opened wide as he panted and moaned more and more each time his prostate was hit. He was already close again, all thanks to that bastard scientist; at this rate he wasn't going to be able to walk for a day and that was only if he was lucky.

All the noises he made echoed off the walls of the room before reaching his ears, causing him to blush at the sound of his own desperate need. Grimmjow chuckled and leaned against him, taking up the teasing rocking motion from before that made Ichigo want to beat the crap out of the espada. "Don't stop damn it." He couldn't keep the whine from his voice which made Grimmjow grin against his neck.

"But ya look so attractive when yer desperate." A thought came to him from the depths of his clouded mind, he rocked backwards and Grimmjow groaned. "You're cheating…"

"Then stop teasing... Ngn... and fuck me... Aah...!" Before he'd even finished speaking, the Sexta gave him what he wanted, picking up the earlier pace as though it hadn't been paused. He needed more so he started meeting his lover's thrusts, earning a low growl from the espada. His vision was already going white at the edges when Grimmjow reached around and started pumping his leaking cock. "Fuck! Grimm~ gonna…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he came; white heat exploded before his eyes as forceful waves of ecstasy coursed over and through him. He didn't even care when Grimmjow's teeth sank into his shoulder to draw blood as the Sexta came inside him.

Ichigo was vaguely aware of being lifted and carried to their bed as a sort of bliss settled around him. "Hey…" Grimmjow's voice was a distant whisper in his ear.

"Hmm...?" Sleep was already trying to claim him.

"Ya think Szayel has anymore of that stuff?"

"Try it and you're not getting any for a _month."_ Grimmjow just chuckled and nuzzled his neck, settling them down to sleep.

Heat4 end

**A/N:** Once again, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Well, if you have any suggestions for the next part, feel free to let me know. If the muses bite they'll most likely goad me into writing something. Oh yeah, you'll also get credit for your suggestion(s).


End file.
